


Weekend Retreat

by orphan_account



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom
Genre: Collar, F/M, Maybe just the beginning, Submission, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was the Umbra Witch, and one of the only two left alive. She had been through Inferno and Paradiso, all to save either her sister or those closest to her. There was little, if nothing, the famed Bayonetta could not manage, with all her vaulted powers.Except a man with a special collar and an invitation to his home.





	Weekend Retreat

There were few things in the world that could make an Umbra Witch balk. When one dealt with the horrors of Inferno as allies and dealt with the beasts of Paradiso as enemies, it was hard to find tasks in the everyday world as important or aggravating. Even the necessity of food and housing was a short need, easily replaced, when one could summon demons and walk between the gates of the world with all the ease of combing one’s hair.  
  
The number of times she had done that were, perhaps, a bit unlady like. There was very little decorum regarding jumping between the real world and limbo, but she was rather sure that most wouldn’t appreciate having a beautiful lady walk by them without being able to pay her a compliment. Whenever she strutted about in the city proper, in her Sunday Best or more casual attire, she always did receive more than a few pair of eyes on her. She even helped with the sizing of a few pants for the other gentleman~.  
  
But in Limbo, there was little she could do aside watch, which was hardly enough to satisfy a lady with the world at her finger tips. Especially when such a place put her closer to her friends and allies, rather than the comfortable middle ground she enjoyed to relax in. Where her demonic contracts had her sitting with an eternally youthful body, tall and lean for all the eyes to feast upon. Matched only by her dark cut hair, shaped however she wished and framing her butterfly glasses, all around her soft dowry face.  
  
Yes, she was a sight to see, and one who near indefinitely wore an expression of self-satisfaction, resting with a smirk to her lush red lips. The shades of blue painted above her eyes, accenting her near ethereal gaze was handy for also gaining attention. More so than others would expect. And if the still pictures of her, caught in the flashes of tourist cams or the more courageous of individuals asking for an autograph with there, it still hardly compared to her walk.  
  
A stride that came with a strut, popping hips to accent her endowments above and below, a true godsent to any man’s eyes, but in truth blessed more by those underneath. It helped her with deals in the more stringent clothing departments, usually to help her nab a deal that otherwise would have bankrupted poor Enzo and his kids. But usually, she was able to walk out with a new dress, pair of shoes, and outfit to enchant the city.  
  
But, on those ever so rare occasions, she met those individuals were just too different to entice, and too wise to trick. Those rare specimens who didn’t quite have the lust needed to addle them into a state of compliance, and had just enough wisdom to know the off traits about her. Those were the ones who asked questions she had to slip away to answer. Unfortunate as it was. This was _close_ to one of those times, but still adding on a new caveat that she had not yet see.  
  
Bayonetta, standing across from a man equal to her Amazonian height, had to stare aghast at the man who looked back at her with an expression of almost supreme satisfaction. Usual as she wore that face herself, she had little issue understanding why.  
  
The collar around her neck, wrought in iron and runes, burned at her.  
  
“W-What is this…” she let out, nearly as mortified that her first words weren’t the confident airs she usually put on. But the burning at her throat, matched by how her hair felt as if it were aflame, reminding her of the inferno, didn’t help. “This… where did you get… something like this…” her words came out carefully, sure to not let out a noise of pain. Satisfaction for another didn’t come _unless_ she got her own.  
  
“That’s the first thing you ask?” The man across from her questioned. His expression-maintained serenity as he spoke, even with his blonde hair lightly banging over his eyes, azure gaze peeking out from the curtain. His attire, though not casual, didn’t speak of any organization Bayonetta could name. “I thought you would be more interested in just how I was able to surprise you. Umbra Witches aren’t exactly easy things to sneak up on, are you?” So, he knew what she was then.  
  
“Perhaps not,” the with let out, scratching at the collar again. No heat upon it, but it was _hot_ to the touch. Iron incorporated, doubtlessly, and with something else she couldn’t name. She was furious about it. “But you humans are _just_ as close to resourcefulness… so… your ability to have something… like this… is just as surprising.” The man nodded as she pointed to her, her long freshly manicured nails indicating the device.  
  
“Yes, I will admit that’s not something you find in the attic of abandoned homes, not usually at least.” He tilted his head this way and that. “But when you are able to show the Church a witch who escaped the burnings, and using demonic tools for self-gain and pleasure, they’re more compliant with letting you borrow their more… underappreciated items. A witchcatcher would certainly qualify.” Bayonetta bit back her curse with a glowering frown.  
  
A witchcatcher. She had seen one only once before, before she was ever sealed away those years ago. A tool made by the men between the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages. Some in her coven suspected it was the powers that be giving them a chance to maintain humanity without contracts, others were sure it was a ploy by the opposite end. Neither could say for certain.  
  
All that was certain were the effect of such a device, and she was already loathing them in her mind.  
  
“I will admit, they were keener to have me borrow other tools to track or hunt you with. Iron stakes, cages, lakes, perhaps even some oil to burn.” Bayonetta kept her hands at her side, loathing that her arms felt deplorably weak, as a human without a contract no less, and with little other abilities for her. “But that’s all for the sake of purging you, as they say, and I know enough to know that you aren’t the enemy of us normal humans. Perhaps a bit above us, but not trying to look for our heads on the ground.”  
  
Well… that was a pleasant surprise to her. And here Bayonetta was sure he was going to be asking for a blood right or price to pay for her. So many other humans had in the past, be it through conventional means or not. Here he was, however, folding his arms in front of her and smiling confidently down at her. It was still difficult to call a man with that much confidence in front of her a good, or a smart one.  
  
“Truth is though, I just wanted to speak with you, have a chat, and do it all without having the fear of you wrapping me up in that hair or putting guns to my face.” Then he had at least seen her in action. He was, therefore, an incredibly dull man to think that this was a good choice of action. “But first, I don’t think the alley is a good place for a conversation.”  
  
“No, it isn’t,” Bayonetta agreed. She was only here because she _thought_ she saw something suspicious. How stupid of her to assume that anything she saw would be worth saving now. “Do you have somewhere more… hospitable?” She could suggest a bar if he didn’t.  
  
“Of course, I do!” He nearly cheered. “I made sure to look for you on a Friday on purpose. My house is just a few hours away and I’ve got a nice care for it. So, we’re going for an afternoon cruise.” He said it as he began to walk towards her. Bayonetta didn’t move, looking at him as he approached. He was well built, if she was being honest, and though his soul was perhaps as stained as hers to take a woman hostage like this, at least he was-  
  
_GROPE!_ Bayonetta rose to the edge of her toes, already on high-heels, as his hand slid up her tight pants, running over her cunt. Her legs shook with the action. Even as she turned a burning glare on the man, willing her hair or hands to act, but they did nothing. She truly hated this man now.  
  
“Well, at least the rumors of hot as hellfire are true,” he spoke, holding up the palm that had made a fool out of her. “Granted, didn’t expect you to be cool as ice, but it always pays to have hands on experience. Don’t you agree?” Bayonetta moved to scoff, determined now to put him in a voice of silence around her if she couldn’t act.  
  
“Of course, I do, master.” But her voice slipped out before she knew it. The anger and confidence across her features fled in surprise. The same time the man grinned at her, still serene to any who didn’t see what was happening to her.  
  
“Excellent. Well, can’t dawdle here.” He walked past her, not paying any attention to the thing she had spoken so clearly. “Car’s right over here. Come on in, I’ll hold the door open for you.” He spoke that as he walked to the passenger side door of an, again admittedly, luxurious automobile. One that was perhaps only as tall as her chest line, but as smooth as her skin.  
  
Bayonetta walked up to it, as _asked_, and let the man open the door for her, sliding up. She easily slid in, legs folding in one after the other, and let her bend into a more comfortable position. Despite her size, she was snug and comfortable in the seat, even as the man looked down at her and grinned. He shut the door without another word, moving around and entering the driver side next to her.  
  
“Hope you enjoy it, made sure there was enough leg room for you,” the blonde said as if he had done any of this for her own comfort. She believed that as well as her own silliness for getting a witchcatcher around her neck. “Now buckle up, because it’s a bit of a drive.” She had no need to fasten any buckle, not with her abilities.  
  
But again, like her words before, she had little choice as her hands reached up to the strap, pulling it over her prodigious chest, letting the strap put itself between her girls, and let the clock click into place. She looked at her own hand as she was done. A thing of absolute strength when she was not restrained, but now was literally acting beyond her wishes. It was a thing more terrifying than she expected, and she looked at the man with that expression. His grin never changed.  
  
“Good now hold on.” Bayonetta did, not sure what else she could do.

* * *

She wasn’t to give compliments to a cretin or a creep, but the house he pulled up to was a fabulous one. At least well enough that Bayonetta could see herself living in it if she were more well off with human currency and less worried about others catching wind of her immortality. Tall like old cathedrals, wide and expansive as dancing halls, and with a warm glow to it that seemed almost as fitting as gothic manor. It was odd to walk into, but she did have little say in the matter.  
  
She was following the man as soon as he had said the words ‘follow me’, and she did so, with the usual hip-popping gait that drew even his eyes from over his shoulder. She never gave him a single sign of an upturned lip, more determined then ever to find a way to harm him for treating a lady like this. The nerve of the man.  
  
Still, treated as a _pet_ as she was, he was at least being respectful towards her, erring away from names any simple man would even know were insulting. She was always Witch, Bayonetta, or simple Beauty. She only liked the former for it was true, and the latter was much appreciated. Still, it didn’t change the fact that she was walking through and ornery lighten hall with a strange man, and her body acted as he pleased. That was the desire of _very_ few women.  
  
The stopped past the grand hall and instead entered a steady. Quite a homely one as well. A fair number of books, ornate sitting chairs, and, to her admittedly thanks, a table with a pitcher of wine and crystal glasses prepared for them. Even a fire to keep the night warm. Though she doubted it would be necessary.  
  
“Please, relax,” the man asked, indicating one chair. Bayonetta took it as gracefully as she could, popping hips putting her in front of it before turning and settling down, crossing her legs to hide herself. She was not in her witch attire, but the clothes she wore were still something men would drool to say. This man… perhaps internally.  
  
He settled into the chair next to her, eyes looking her up as she relaxed on one arm. Not surprising, especially with her full chest nearly hanging out now. He grinned at her, and lifted up the pitcher with one hand. Bayonetta looked at the glass closer to her, reaching out and grabbing it. No orders, her desire. How gentlemanly of him, allowing her to move once she was collared, _wonderful_.  
  
“Do you know why I captured you, Bayonetta?” The man asked again, blonde hair almost glowing with the soft fire. “Why, I should add, instead of doing something criminal to you? It couldn’t be fear of prosecution, as few believe you’re a witch and even fewer know who you are.” Fair points, but games like this were only fun when she had the string.  
  
“For some… company...?” She let the question hang, doing her utmost to wear her usual grin. It was difficult with the collar, but she was a lady, and a woman who only bent a knee to a man who had already offered his. “Or perhaps… a more _carnal_… _pleasure_.” He could look all he wanted. She didn’t mind, but touching was where the hard line was.  
  
“The latter, actually, though I can see why many would want the former.” The man’s words surprised her, but she couldn’t very well interrupt him, not unless he’d give some kind of soft command for her to obey. Careful girl. “Speaking of though, before I tell you, perhaps you can open yourself up a bit more. I’m sure its drafty in here for you.” Not careful enough it seemed.  
  
Her grin fell as her body _immediately_ grabbed at her attire, far from her most luxurious clothing, but still form fitting. Deftly in her seat, practiced even with the forces of Paradiso after her, she began to strip out of them, the man watching all the while. Not something she was, again, unaccustomed to, but only so much as she was being _ordered_ to do it.   
  
So, she raised her hips to slide the long skirt and underwear off of her, taking time for the pair of clothing to slide down her long slender legs, acting more like pulling back the curtain to show off the prize that lay underneath. One that he was good to keep his eye on. Her body didn’t stop however, and the witch was just as smooth to kick them off with her shoes, at the same moment her hands reached behind her and grasped her bra, unclicking it beneath her top, letting it loosen, then sliding it out from the sleeve of her halter. Practiced as she was in the arts, she raised both of them over her head, letting her _prodigious_ chest bounce as she was blinded for a moment, her lips automatically drawing into a fine red line of a grin, baring herself.  
  
Baring herself naked in a man’s home, while he was still completely dressed, and she had on only a witchcatcher of a collar, leaving the Umbra Witch Bayonetta a literal piece of beauty to be admired. If Enzo heard of this, she might just send him to Inferno for a day.   
  
“Now isn’t that better?” The blonde asked her, to Bayonetta’s mounting disgust. “Don’t worry, I just find you too beautiful to keep wrapped up. Or would you like me to bare myself for you as well?” If it was an honest question, then Bayonetta had no choice but to answer it. She already felt her lips moving.  
  
“I only do what you wish master~,” And the answer was as much in tune with her true self as the coffins were to living men. His laugh was ruining any good will his home had built up, and Bayonetta shifted in her seat, hating that she was being stopped from even covering up now. Her sharp tits did nothing to but lie to her.  
  
“Apologies, sorry, but I don’t mean to humiliate you. It has only been too long since I’ve had company that I don’t have to hide from.” The man’s voice held cheer Bayonetta didn’t agree with, but he did grab the wine pitcher again, drinking from his glass before offering the steel carafe to her. “The church is powerful, but those beneath don’t recognize the terrors of the dark anymore.” The man spoke, pouring another glass of wine for Bayonetta. She took it gratefully, eyeing him as he kept his distance once handed to her. “They would sooner kill you for existing as they would someone like me, no matter how different we are.” Now that was an odd thing to bring up.  
  
“How different… are we?” He was not a Lumen Sage. Men could not be Umbra Witches. So, then what was he? Not a vampire, surely not. Though the sunlight didn’t burn them like the stories in modern telling, it still did make them sick to walk around, anemic even. He had no problem walking before. “An Inferno ally… or Paradiso monster…” She still loathed how difficult it was to speak with the collar, and the man made no move to remove it.  
  
“More like a monster of men, one that there are only stories of, but no famous being to relate.” How cryptic. He was hiding behind words, while Bayonetta had nothing to hide herself. She loathed their switched positions even more now. The man, however, only rolled his shoulders, drinking on his wine. Bayonetta did the same, losing her lady-like demeanor. How difficult it was to uphold while in the presence of someone like this. “I do hope you don’t mind if I wish to stay indoors tonight though, as this house was built to reduce the power of the moon.” Reduce the…  
  
“So, you mean… to keep me weak…” She related. Though her power was far from _exponentially_ increased in the presence of the moon, wall walking certainly had its perks. “To keep me enslaved?” The man shook his head.  
  
“Again, Bayonetta, it is not for you,” he swished his wine, sipping it as he did so. She watched him, adjusting what little she could to hide her exposed cunt and breasts. If a stranger walked in, humility would know no bounds. “But rather for me. As I would rather keep my sanity as the night progresses.” Though she was a lady, Bayonetta was no fool. Dainty did not mean flitty.   
  
The Umbra Witch now knew what the man was.  
  
“A werewolf… are you?” She asked carefully, making the man’s solemn sigh answer for her. How oddly a meeting this was. “And is there any reason… you would want to… capture me?” He rolled his head, looking at her with a gaze that was, while not quite mocking, surely disappointed. How odd for her to be looked at like that without a blush on the man’s face, especially when her tall and hourglass figure was on full display.  
  
“As I said, a bit of company,” the newly minted werewolf returned. “Though I am hoping you are one of the few who can endure my habits over the night. The walls hear weaken the moon, but it hardly reduces the power to nothing.” Ah, she could see where this was going. “So, something must change, and I cannot control it.”  
  
“Battle will be hard… collared like this,” her finger traced the witchcatcher, looking at the man with his gaze lower to her chest. Her self-propped girls were an alluring sight, she knew, especially with legs for days further beneath. “Or did you wish… to _dominate_… me?” Her finger trailed down her chest as she spoke, and she was finally rewarded with a bit of a twist from the man  
  
That is seeing his pants shorten and crotch grow. By a degree that made even the witch, who had seen the beasts of hell, blush. If he had not proven his more supernatural side by words and knowledge, then his body was sure answering.  
  
“You see this then?” The man commented, hand over his crotch. Covered as it was, it looked more akin to a set of _five fists_ all pushed together then a mere erection. And it couldn’t be full, not without tearing the pants off. “The night is approaching, and my more feral side is going to come out. The most basic needs of a wolf, looking to be satisfied. Feasting,” he replied, drinking a full gulp from the wine glass before setting it down. “And _fucking_.” And now her questions were answers.  
  
“I see now why… your company… needs _carnal_ desires…” Bayonetta attempted to speak again, still loathing how caught her voice was. It was a worry for another time, as the man was standing, and the fullness of his body more apparent as she was still sitting on the chair. She couldn’t move, likely because of his earlier command. “And what will… this _witch_… do for you?”  
  
The witch who had herself presented like a whore, collared and naked, sitting on a chair of luxurious design, and with pale skin lightly reflecting the fire with a sheen of sweat. She licked her own plump and red painted lips, certainly _not_ shivering from desire.  
  
“The _witch_ will be a _bitch_ and properly get out my cock.” Okay, perhaps a _bit_ of desire. A proper lady did like a man who could take control. An as automatic mode as all else, Bayonetta leaned forward and grabbed the zipper of his pants, legs still spread to show off her cunt between through valley of her breasts. She licked her lips as she pulled the zipper down, with no small amount of effort. It had to be stuffed in there _quite_ heavily.  
  
_WHACK!_ And she leaned back as something smacked her.  
  
“Gah!” She let out in an unfeminine fashion, back in the chair again and hips at the edge of her seat. It didn’t take her long to realize what had hit her, but it was certainly still a surprise with what force it did. More akin to Ronin hitting her during their more playful duels… but sending her back still. Perhaps it was the collar’s fault. But the gulp that came as she readjusted her lens was far from that.  
  
She had to swallow a bit heavily, namely because the drool was collecting. How could she not drool at a cock that the length of her forearm, a veiny and thick red shaft, and with a literal _knot_ at the base of it that easily made up for _two of those five_ fists she saw before. The balls beneath it were smaller than it, and the balls were sized to her _feet_ more than her hands. She was staring at a monster alright, and one that was apparently restraining himself as much as she was, voluntarily at that.  
  
“Yeah, this is the curse, least in these walls,” the blonde man returned, or she should say half a man, and _half beast_. “Most of the women I woe and bring her tend to fuck it hard, then lose their minds as they start to churn out babies like the dickens. Problem is, can’t exactly fuck a child-rearing womb. I’m a monster in body, but I’m not about to be in mind.” Well how thoughtful of him. “You though… can’t get you pregnant without a ritual… and I _want_ to get off on this night.”  
  
“OH~?” Bayonetta returned, eyes still at the head of the clearly canine cock focused at her face. She licked her lips as it twitched. And it certainly was… fair play that her own cunt was a bit wet. Perhaps because of the wine. Yes, that was it. “And you want me… to be your little… _puppet_?” She was no man’s thing, though she wouldn’t mind a dance partner. “You only needed to ask… darling, a lady doesn’t- GLAH~” This time, Bayonetta was silenced not by a command, but something much more command.  
  
A hand on her throat, over the witchcatcher, and squeezing. Perhaps he was becoming more feral as the night turned on. The full moon outside of their view likely didn’t help. She could only grin up at him though, even if her position was the very definition of compromised.  
  
“Don’t want a lady, ladies get fucked and drowned in pleasure,” the man’s words were becoming crueler as well. How _delightful~_. “Want a bitch, a bitch that fucks when I say to and blows when I rear back. So now, I want you, _bitch_, to _blow me!_” And the snarl was just as evident. Bayonetta, again had no choice.  
  
Her mouth opened, neck craned, and she swallowed the head of the cock in one full swoop. But that was _all_ she managed.  
  
“_GLCH~!_” Her throat let out, the cock head hitting the back of her throat before she even got to the tapered shaft. Eyes were already bulging, glasses bouncing on the edge of her nose as she looked down it and at the length of fuck meat that was only tipped in her. The knot looked like an intimidating wall a league away. The growl from the man above her did much to refocus her, and for no good intentions.  
  
“I said to _blow me_.” The blonde’s eyes were sharp now, even if Bayonetta had to crane her eyes upwards with her neck, staring at him as her lips were hollowed out around his shaft head. “But if that’s not enough for you… then I _order you, bitch, to stuff yourself to the knot!_” Now her eyes bulged in panic.  
  
“GLAaaCHCHCH~” Doubly so as the wet sound of air being expelled from her lungs echoed across the room, vibrating in her ears as her arms reached out, _barely_ ale to grasp the thighs of the man standing in front of her for perch, and then _drag_ herself forward.  
  
The chair she was sitting on moved back as her rear slid across it, raising her body up until she was nearly standing. The chair scrapped and clattered, but neither of them cared. Bayonetta certainly couldn’t, not while her top was nearly parallel to the ground now, and mouth agape as it forced its way over the canine dick in her mouth. Tasting every bit of it as she trailed down, muffled screams and expulsion of air to make room. It was too her benefit that a witch didn’t need to breath, or else she’d already be dead.  
  
_“MFFFFHFHFH~~”_ The muffled yells of ecstasy reached her as the cock _barely_ slid its way through her throat. Chocked even further by the collar she wore, she must have looked like the head of an ornament with the cock in her, and it kept _moving_. Her eyes were forced to train on the knot at the end of the dick approaching inch by inch, inches that were making her gut churn and legs shiver  
  
Oh, she knew she was close to cumming, and from just a deepthroat at that. Maybe a deepthroat that was trailing past her lungs and into her gut, but still just that. She could feel the cock pushing her taut breasts aside, nearly pushing into the depth of her stomach, and all she could do was let out soundless moans, grabbing at the legs of the werewolf that was fucking her, by the command of the collar she wore.  
  
Then she stopped, when her nose dragged to the base of the knot, and was forced to breath in the musk. She heard of poison being debilitating, but the stench made her delirious. Delirious and unstable as her tongue swirled over what she could, unable to push past the seal of her lips, but still deepthroating the cock. Her swallows massaged the dick down to the base, making the man hum above her. She didn’t know _when_ his fingers had knotted into her hair, holding her steady, but Bayonetta literally couldn’t complain.  
  
Besides, this was taking control, and at least he wasn’t doing more than he clearly promised~.  
  
“You’re getting off to this.” It wasn’t an order or question, it was an observation. “I can smell it. The same stench of all the other _whores_ I fucked. You got it slower than the others, probably cause you’re better.” Talk about a back-handed compliment. But Bayonetta couldn’t even grin coyly at it, not when her jaw was nearly unhinged to accommodate him.  
  
But rather than immediately speak up, the man instead started to pump his cock, and the body of Bayonetta was forced to follow.  
  
She _rocked_ on her heels, back and forth, as her body was fucked forward and back. Her breasts swayed beneath her, held parallel to the floor by the monstrous cock that was fucked to her gut. Into it, then pulling out until it scrapped at the back of her throat, before _shoving_ its way down again. Each thrust pushed a pocket of air into her lungs, that only made her _scream_ when it was drawn out. Her eyes were hazing over, her mind shaking as much as her body was, slobber and precum dripping off of the cock that was pulled out of her. Oh, and hell below, she _was_ getting off to this!  
  
Her thighs were shaking horribly, feeling the dribble of her fem juices graze down her legs, and her entire body shivering when she wasn’t being fucked like a sock. Her hair was more a leash than anything that could be tied to the collar, and her body wasn’t even being considered! This was _not_ how a lady should be treated…   
  
It was how a _bitch_ was supposed to be _reigned_.  
  
“You wanna cum, huh?” The blonde werewolf questioned, Bayonetta’s barely functioning gaze nearly missing the feral grin he wore. A grin or not, it promised little in mercy. “Go ahead. _Do it_. C_um!_” And she did, as _ordered_.  
  
At the same time, he hilted her to the nose again. Her legs lifted off the floor as her cunt clamped onto nothing.  
  
The sounds of her mind shattering filled her when she felt the werewolf blow his load into her. Like punches to the gut, she was being _filled_, stuffed like a piece of dough. Her cunt was clamping down at the same time, legs curled beneath her as only the cock down her maw kept her supported in the air. That and the iron grip in her hair. That she was almost _thankful_ for, because otherwise she would have blown off of the cock like a jet.   
  
Instead, she merely blew cum out of her nose, staining the knot in front of her. It splashed back onto her face, ruining her make-up, and doubtlessly worse. But she couldn’t care, because her mind felt like it was being _chained_ with the orgasm.  
  
_WUMP!_ She didn’t even know when she was dropped to the ground, panting through the volumes of cum that was billowing out of her mouth with every breath, coughing up the rest. The man stood above her as she did so, body almost violently shaking as she tried to right herself, face that one of a whore more than a woman, let alone an Umbra Witch. And the growl from the man didn’t come as one of a conquering demon, but that of a hungry animal. He wanted _more_.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees,” the order came. Shaking as she was, barely able to summon the strength with the witchcatcher on her, Bayonetta did as ordered. Her legs were automatically spread out, legs shaking as if she were in the middle of an earthquake, and gazing over her shoulder with the expression of a _slut_. Tongue out, cum dribbling out of her, and ass twerking for attention. “Good, you’re ready enough.”  
  
She had only a moment to prepare. Just a moment before the man lowered himself and put the head of his cock at her entrance. In that time. Bayonetta was able to suck in one breath of air, grit her teeth, and blow a mouthful of cum out of her nose.  
  
**_SLAM!_**_ “GHIII~”_ Then, with a hard-thrust forward, she came again.  
  
Her cunt was already too sensitive, and having the _bitch maker_ of a cock shove itself into her did the Umbra Witch no favors. In no time at all, she was shivering on it, as her tongue rolled out and cum spewed out of her with all the volume of the slobber with it. Her legs locked up, toes curling as she was turned into an almost literal folded ball, cunt trying to force out the pleasure stick that had sent her over the edge.  
  
But be it the collar or the man’s more primal nature, he only grabbed her by the collar, held her up by his cock, and dragged her back. Bayonetta came again.  
  
Her back _arched_ now, legs nearly shooting out as fast as her enhanced bullets, but missing the ground with the taller man fucking her. Was he always taller? She couldn’t tell. She could only tell he was fucking her like she wasn’t a woman, dragging her back on his dick as her pussy walls stretched to their limit to accommodate him. Even then, it didn’t feel like enough.  
  
In no time at all, he was pushing at the entrance to her womb, and before she could even stop him, to choke out words of warning through the cum that dripped and painted her throat, he pulled her back with a violent grunt.  
  
He punctured her cervix, and now Bayonetta was able to scream  
  
“_GRAAAAAAGH~!_” And it was one made with the brightest most lurid smile plastered across her features. Cum that was fucked literally out of her throat rose up and splattered across her face, mixing with the sweat and slobber, and staining the running mascara of her make-up. Whores looked better than she did at the moment. Her glasses were just as ruined because of it. Right now… she looked like a complete and total _slut_.   
  
And it was getting worse. Worse as the man growled like the wolf he was melded to fucked her. Her cunt dragged the cock in and out of her, asshole winking as her front hole continued to be abused by it. Her arms were useless at her sides, but flopped in front of her through the violent fucking enough to tell that there was a clear outline of the dick in her. As possessive and large as chains, and it was one she was literally in heaven feeling.  
  
“Gonna cum…” the man finally spoke again, even through all the fucking. Bayonetta couldn’t, as whatever amount of cum was fucked out of her throat didn’t let air in. “Gonna… cum… in you… my _bitch!”_ And even if she wasn’t before, the man made sure she was in the next moment.   
  
_SCHLORP! **WHAM!**_ The sound of cock and knot fucking its way into her cunt was enough to make her breathlessly howl, staring up at the room as her body locked up like a vice.  
  
Fire and lightning ran through her in that moment, taking care of any doubts or threats she had about who was in control. Her entire body seized up and fucked its self fully through as the knot pushed past the walls of her pussy, stretching out her loins to a level she didn’t think were _possible!_ So big was the knot her ass felt the pressure, crushing her organs and making her a true sock on the cock, nothing but decoration in that moment.  
  
So, of course, she came. _Harder and harder_.   
  
Delirium and mindlessness were a thing for her then. The first time in a long time. Enough that Bayonetta swayed through the orgasm that rolled through her, in time with the cum that still endlessly shot into her. Not enough to make her gut distend, as she thought it would, but likely because so much of it was still sitting in that knot, enough to keep her body shaking and mind ajar for any suggestion that flowed her way.  
  
Bayonetta couldn’t even recognize when the man walked around with her, wearing her with hands still tight on the collar, keeping her up while the cock was buried in her. She only recognized she had moved when he sat down, letting her legs sit on either side of his, mounted on his cock and unable to breath or move. Any return of sanity to her was kept away by the rumbling roll of cum in her gut, and the orgasms that followed. It was just as amazing she hadn’t cracked a tooth or lost her lips from how hard her jaw was clenched. Likely due to the cum that continued to stream out of them.   
  
“Is this where… the ride ends?” Bayonetta asked, forcing the words out. It was almost as hard as the deepthroat she gave and the fucking she endured, head swimming through a lack of energy and _oceanic_ levels of pleasure. Her body was still collapsed against the man’s chest, her own chest attempting to drag her forward, but unable to gain distance with the knot forcing her cunt to its furthest reaches. “A couple of spurts… at a couple of… _ends?_” The man didn’t laugh as she expected.  
  
Instead he reached up and grabbed her tits, pulling at her nipples without a care for decorum. Bayonetta ground her teeth together, cunt clamping even _tighter_ against the dick in her, but unable to do much more than that. Her shivering body was like a vice, and the man was merely turning up the dials on her. Even as he rocked his hips back and forth in her.  
  
_SMACK!_ Before he leaned back and smacked her ass. She couldn’t even jump, and the air was already short to scream. She just endured.  
  
“No,” he finally replied. “Once this knot undoes itself, and that cunt of yours is swimming in the cum,” he let spoke before silencing himself. Bayonetta kept her eyes upwards, crossed and unable to shut her mouth. From grinding her teeth to panting heavily, knowing that cum was staining her lips and any sight of her now would leave her unrecognizable. “Once that’s done… then I’m going to mount your ass and go for a walk outside.” That was… not what she expected again.  
  
The Umbra Witch tried to turn to face him, only to get his hand on her shoulder, keeping her forward. Unspoken, but the collar that weakened her kept her from turning, and she instead remained facing forward into the well decorated room, still smelling of grim and cum now. Her body stained the worst of all, inside and out.  
  
“Walk you around like a good bitch, to get your exercise. It’s going to be a long weekend, and I’m going to need to stretch my legs.” He spoke that as he grabbed at her ass again, spreading her cheeks. The Umbra Witch couldn’t even bed forward to give him more access, not without the cock that was still outline along her gut pushing _horribly_ against her guts. Her cunt and pussy walls were already stretched to their farthest ends. “Then I’m going to stretch this hole. After all of that, when the night’s over, you can decide if you want to come back. After I show you who’s the master.”  
  
_CLAP!_ He swung her cheeks together, making her ass clap for him. She finally cooed at the feeling, puckering her lips. It made the small amount of cum still left in her mouth squirt out like a fountain, to the man’s delight.   
  
Bayonetta couldn’t say anything more, gripping the knees in front of her as her legs hung on either side of the man’s own, giving the cock in her cunt access to breed her. Unsuccessfully, but enough to make it clear who was the master and who was the bitch. She knew that.  
  
She as the _Umbra Bitch realized… she did love the outdoors, and what was wrong with a puppy getting her bone?_


End file.
